Various vehicular trailer configurations are known in the prior art, although none is capable of satisfying the need which has given rise to the present invention. Some examples of the known prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,866; 3,651,969; and 3,751,073.
The present invention has for its objective the provision of a vehicular arrangement which will enable the convenient and economical towing of an automotive vehicle and a boat by a motor home or the like. More particularly, the present invention seeks to provide a convenient and comparatively economical trailer caravan for this purpose. The caravan can be embodied in a conventional carry-all trailer suitable for hauling a small automobile or JEEP directly behind a motor home. A boat trailer is coupled in trailing relationship with the carry-all trailer to haul a boat in tandem with the vehicle on the carry-all trailer.
An important aspect of the invention resides in the arrangement for coupling the two trailers in tandem relationship so that highway curves can be safely negotiated and proper tracking of the boat trailer with security is always assured. The above is accomplished by the use of a unique tie-down bar having a pair of boat trailer tongue radius adjustment bolts and a pair of tracking springs connected between the boat trailer tongue and the sides of the carry-all vehicle trailer. The tie-down bar spans the top of the boat trailer tongue to preclude upward displacement thereof. A pivot pin anchors the boat trailer tongue to the carry-all trailer forwardly of the tie-down bar and provides an articulated joint between the two trailers.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.